The Rise of the Zombies: the strat of the infection
by The Train Master
Summary: this is were the infection started and it destroud a world.
1. Chapter 1

In a restricted area right in front of miss signal, something bad was happening but no one knows what it was. **Chzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!** **Bang bang bang! **"Is everything ok in there" said miss signal "yes everything is ok" said a mysterious voice "it's just that I heard a child screaming" asked miss signal "help me, help me" said a dying child "are you sure everything is ok in there" asked miss signal again worriedly "yes that was just a new computer app" said the mysterious voice again. It wasn't an app in fact it wasn't even a child that was alive it was the start of the infection, miss signal walked away.

* * *

It was two days after miss signal heard the noise of the child saying help me, and she can remember every second of what happened that day. "Please may miss signal come and see Mr Write" said the receptionist. Miss signal walked to wear the waiting area is outside Mr Write's office "just take a seat and he will be with you in a minuet" the phone rang "hello sir ….. Ok I'll send her in now" the receptionist put the phone down and said "Mr Write will see you know" "ok thank you" said miss signal politely "hello sir, you em wanted to see me" said miss signal confusingly "yes sit down carol" said Mr write "thank you sir" miss signal sat down and ask what Mr write wanted, "so sir how can I help you?" "You know the other day when you were outside the restricted area?" said Mr write "yes sir" said miss signal puzzled "Ohhhh good he didn't wipe your memory" said Mr write "who didn't sir?" said miss signal "there is no time for that, I need you to try and get in to the restricted area and see and tell me what is happening inside their" said Mr write "I'm not trying to be rude sir, but how the hell am I going to get into the restricted area!?" said miss signal shouting "don't worry about that just come back at this time tomorrow, I'll get the receptionist to right up a meeting slip, I'll see you tomorrow miss signal" said Mr write "ok sir see you tomorrow sir" said miss signal. As miss signal walked away the receptionist told her to take a seat and she will right up the meeting slip "I'll only be a minuet" said miss signal as she was dulling the phone "hello sir … what time do you want miss signal to be here for … ok thank you sir goodbye" said the receptionist on the phone. "here is your appointment, Mr write will see you at 10:45 tomorrow (the 5th may) make sure you are here five minutes before as he could be free when you get here" said the receptionist "ok thank you I guess I'll see you tomorrow then bye" said miss signal "yes see you tomorrow, bye" said the receptionist. Miss signal walked away and carried on with her normal life like everything she had just discussed with Mr Write had gone and had never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally the next day. As miss signal was walking down the corridor a very strange looking man bumped into her and said "sorry love I didn't see you there my mind was else were, my name is Mr Baker" "well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Baker, my name is miss signal" "what a lovely name you have" "thank you Mr baker" "please call me Adam" "ok Adam I don't mean to sound rude but do you work here" "yes I do" "may I ask as what because I don't remember seeing you on our records" "ohh you wouldn't see me on the records as I work in the restricted area so my Boss keeps are records with him hints why it say the restricted area" "ok well I'm sorry if I sounded rude and if I sound rude but who is your Boss" "I can only say his last name" "ok that's fine" "its kite Mr kite" "ok well I suppose I'll see you around Mr baker" "please call me Adam and yes I'm sure you will miss signal" "ok Adam" as miss signal started to walk Mr baker shouted out "HOW ABOUT LUNCH" "ok at about one" said miss signal "that will do me see you then" said Mr baker "yes see you then "said miss signal.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss signal carried on walking & looked down at her watch it said it was 10:35 so miss signal started to run and got to Mr writes office at 10:40 "please take a seat and Mr write will be with you in just a moment" said the receptionist as the phone rang, miss signal started to remember what happened on the 2nd may when she heard a child screaming "hello sir… yes I may tell miss signal right away" said the receptionist, as the receptionist put the phone down she said "I'm sorry but Mr wright is a bit delayed" "that's ok I don't have anything important to be done, just as long as I will be done by 1:00" said miss signal "ohh yes you should be done by then, if you don't mind me asking but you going anywhere nice" said the receptionist "yes, I'm going to have lunch with Mr baker" said miss signal "I'm sorry but did you say Mr baker "asked the receptionist "yes Mr baker, he works in the restricted area" said miss signal "Ohhhh explains why I haven't heard of him, he must be new and they just haven't told Mr write yet" said the receptionist " Mr baker told me that you wouldn't find anyone from the restricted area on the records as they have their own records but he might of got it wrong being new" said miss signal "yes you must be right" said the receptionist. As Mr writes door opened Mr baker was standing inside Mr writes office and he started to walk out of the door "hello again love" "hello Mr bak… sorry Adam" said miss signal "hello, how are you" said Mr baker "well I'm fine just got a meeting with my boss Mr write" said miss signal "ohh yes I was just talking to him" said Mr baker "ohh that's cool I'll see you at 1:00 yer" said miss signal "ohh yes love I'll see you then" said Mr baker "goodbye" said miss signal politely "goodbye love" said Mr baker as Mr baker walked away the receptionist said "Mr write will see you now" thank you Lucy" said miss signal "hello sir how are you today" "hello carol, I'm fine, please take a seat and how are you" said Mr write politely. "I'm good thank you for asking" said miss signal "I hear you know Mr Baker" said Mr write "ohh yes his taking me out for lunch" said miss signal happily "ohh that sounds nice, now down to what you're really here for, have you got any news or information about the restricted area and what is happening in there" said Mr wright "no not really, all I know is that Mr baker works in the restricted area" said miss signal "well that's good, I understand that this is probably going to be difficult for you but see if you can get information about the restricted area out of him" said Mr wright "no I'm not going to do that, that's horrible he will think I'm a spy or something" said miss signal angrily "no he want because he will think you are interested to work in the restricted area" said Mr write "no he won't, why would you think that" said miss signal "because he just came to ask me if there is anyone who wants a promotion and I said no not yet there isn't" said Mr write "but I'm not interested in working in the restricted area, why would you think that" said miss signal "I know you're not but he don't know that, anyway that is your way of getting into the restricted area" said Mr write. As Mr Write and miss signal carried on talking the power went down "power offline" said the computer, Mr Write looked on his computer when the bake up generator went online and he found out that all of the power was being drained to the restricted area "how could that be possible" said Mr write "what can't be possible sir" asked miss signal "I'm sorry miss signal but I'm going to call this hole mission off… it's too risky, you could get hurt" said Mr write "please sir just tell me what's going on" said miss signal as Mr write was just about to tell her there was a knock on the door " hold on one minuet I'll tell you then, come in" said Mr wright "I'm sorry to bother you sir but all of the phones are out and I'm also sorry to tell you sir but second in command, miss knight is dead" said the receptionist "what, no she can't be how could she be dead, explain" asked Mr wright "when the power went off line we feel under attack and miss knight was at the heart of the attack" said the receptionist Mr wright looked confused and then he said very quietly "what by" "sorry sir" said the receptionist "WHAT BY, TELL ME WHAT BY" shouted Mr wright "we don't know, as the power went off line the CCTV cameras went off line to as the generator for them had be switched off" said the receptionist "well what about our security system" said Mr wright "you see sir that's what we are on about same how the security system went off line as well sir" said the receptionist "that's not possible as well as the other thing that happened, you should know that" said Mr wright "no sorry sir I don't know" said the receptionist "well when the power went off line somehow it didn't go offline somehow it was being drained to the restricted area" said Mr wright "ok sir well if that is right" said the receptionist "yes of course it's right just look at my computer" said Mr wright, as the receptionist looked at Mr wright's computer there was a flashing sign saying power drained to restricted area "well shouldn't the CCTV of been working during that point in the restricted area" said the receptionist "yes they should of been but what does that have to do with anything" said Mr wright " so we can then see how miss knight died and what killed her, we can also find out what was happing during the point where all of the power was drained to the restricted area" said the receptionist "what a good idea, we can also get miss signal to do her job" said Mr write "HOLD ON, WHY DO I HAVE TO DO MY JOB AND HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW WHAT MY JOB IS?!" shouted miss signal " I don't know what your job is, why should I know what you job is miss signal?" said the receptionist angrily "no you shouldn't for hence why I had a massive go at you" said miss signal "Ok well I'm sorry for having a go at you carol" said the receptionist politely "that's ok, me two Caroline" politely said miss signal. Miss signal looked at her watch to see what the time is "ohh s**t I'm going to be late for my date" said miss signal panicking. The only reason why miss signal was going to be late is because her watch said it was 12:56pm when it was actually 12:39pm but all the clocks was wrong because of what was happening in the restricted area.


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOM! **"What the hell was that?" asked miss signal. An officer came running in "sir we're under attack!" said the officer "how is that impossible are security system should take a century to break and as soon as they get through the first fire wall the alarms should go off" said Mr wright "sir what are we going to do" said miss signal "well I'll tell you what we're going to do we are going to fight whatever it is and then we are going to renew our security system" said Mr wright heroically. Whilst Mr Wright was trying to get the CCTV to work the guards outside the room was getting shot at **BZZZZZZZ** "what the hell was that for you dickhead" said one of guards "we are under attack so shouldn't you be shooting at me" said a mysterious voice "I would but I can't see you through all of the smoke" said the other guard "I am the smoke, I am the future of the human race" said the mysterious voice scarily "what the hell is this" said the guard who was in disbelieve and thought someone was playing a joke on him "this is the beginning of a new age" said the voice. Then out of no were a green like slimy, rotten tentacle took one of the guards buy the leg "ohh god what the f**k!? No aaaaa help me please" said the choking guard. The cries of help went on for a few seconds then there was complete silence. All of a sudden there was some unearthly crowning "uuuuuuuu" said the new form of the guard "I'm getting the hell out of here" said the last guard standing, "by gingko I got it working" happily said Mr wright "what did you get working" said the receptionist "I got working the CCTV cameras so I can now see what we're up against and how it got into our facility" said Mr wright proudly "ohh well done sir you sure do know how to get all of our CCTV online very well" said the receptionist. As Mr Wright was putting in the password to see the CCTV footage the officer came running in "sir the think that is attacking us is wright outside" said the guard "ohh s**t" said Mr wright whilst hitting a big red button that said emergency lock down "sir what are you doing" said the receptionist "EMERGANCY LOCK DOWN". The doors shut, a cold, grey, bomb proof metal came down in front of the door and the same type of metal came down in front of the bullet proof windows. "I'm sorry sir but the emergency lock down procedure means that we are locked in" said the receptionist "yes it does and do you want to know the good thing nothing can get in so we're safe" said Mr wright proudly "so nothing can get in a we can't get out" said the receptionist "yes" said Mr wright "what the hell was you thinking you twat" said the receptionist "what has he done" said miss signal "he has locked us in so we can't get out… we're stuck in here" said the receptionist angrily "we can't get out without putting the code in" said Mr wright "I'm sorry sir but put the code In now" said the receptionist. Mr Wright didn't move.


	5. Chapter 5

As the receptionist said it a couple more times and then pulled out a gun "sir put that god dame code in now or I'll shoot" said the receptionist "I'm sorry but I can't do that and you know I can't so why ask me" said Mr wright "just put the gun down" said miss signal panicking **Bang! **"What the hell are you doing you bastard?" said miss signal "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I" the receptionist froze for a second "I, I didn't mean to shoot you, you was just getting on my nerves I'm so sorry" said the receptionist crying "I'm fine so is sir nobody is hurt" said miss signal "ok I'm really sorry" said the receptionist still crying her eyes out "I'm fired now, I've just lost the best job in the world" said the receptionist crying even more "no you haven't lost your job, I understand that you can't stay in a locked room for too long otherwise you'll go mad so you haven't lost you job" said Mr wright "ohh thank you sir, is it still out there" said the receptionist "I'm just checking now, I don't think it is any more but I don't differently know" said Mr wright. Mr wright put the password into the CCTV and saw whatever the attacker was it is no longer out there "it's gone, I have looked at all of the CCTV cameras and it's not anywhere to be seen" said Mr wright.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr Wright was correct whatever it was it had gone and an all clear alarm came on "aaaaa the all clear, we're safe, for now" said Mr Wright "ok thank god for that but sir could you please put the code in now before anything else happens" said the receptionist "yes I will" said Mr wright. After Mr Wright put the code in the computer said **doors opening**! And an orange light started to flash. When the doors were open the orange light stopped flashing and went off. "I'll go and do my job now sir" said the receptionist "yes ok" said Mr wright "sir I'm sorry about today" said the receptionist "that doesn't matter let's just forget about it" said Mr wright "that's a good idea" said the receptionist. The receptionist left and miss signal looked at her watch again and said "ohh that's odd" said miss signal "what is odd" said Mr Wright "before we fell under attack the time was 12:56 when now it's 12:43" said miss signal "Ohhhh that is odd, well we have lost a lot of time so I think we should call it a day" said Mr wright "ok well thank you for a jumpy time, see you again soon" said miss signal "yes if you just go outside and see the receptionist, she will make an appointment with you for the next time you come and see me "said Mr wright "ok I'll see you then" said miss signal. As miss signal walked out they both said "bye" "hello, how are you are after the lock down" said miss signal "hello I'm fine just a bit stressed out" said the receptionist "we have to make an appointment for next time I see Mr wright" said miss signal "ok well his free in another two weeks or in two hours but he just called and said in about another week till he would like to see you again" said the receptionist "yes that is perfect when his next free in the next two weeks" said miss signal "ok he will see you in two weeks (19th may) at 1:05 pm" said the receptionist "ok I'll see you then, bye" said miss signal "yes see you then, bye" said the receptionist "OH YER HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE WITH MR BAKER" shouted the receptionist "ILL TRY TO THANKYOU" shouted miss signal back to the receptionist.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 12:58 and miss signal went to the cafeteria, ding, ding, ding went the clock when it struck one "hello miss signal" said Mr Baker "hello Mr baker, how are you" said miss signal "I'm fine and please call me Adam" said Mr baker "sorry Adam, you can call me carol" said miss signal "ok, so do you want to go and get some lunch" said Mr baker "oh yes I'm starving, god look at the queue its night mare" said miss signal "last time I heard I had a table under my name at Thai square" said Mr baker "sorry Adam" said miss signal "well I've book us a table at Thai square" said Mr baker. Miss signal froze for a minute and screamed in shook "you mean, I'm, we're, aaaaa I can't believe it" said miss signal happily "so should we get going then" said Mr Baker "oh yes we don't want to be late" said miss signal still in shock. As Mr Baker and miss signal walked out of the door and into the car park a black, long, hummer limo palled in front of them, "that must be for someone special" said miss signal "it is, it's for you" said Mr baker "you shouldn't say stuff you don't mean you know Adam" said miss signal "but I do mean it, I think your special, I think your beautiful" said Mr baker "do you really think I'm beautiful" said miss signal "yes, I think you're the most beautifies think on this planet" said Mr baker "thank you, now shouldn't we be getting going otherwise we're going to be late" said miss signal, as Mr baker helped miss signal on to the limo the limo driver put miss signals favourite song on _**Party rock is in the house tonight**_** Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time  
Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that  
****_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_****_Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_****_Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll_****_Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe _**_"oh my god" said miss signal "what haven't you ever been In a limo before" said Mr baker "no I haven't, but not that this is my fraviourt song" said miss signal happily "no way this can't be your favorite song" said Mr baker "yes it is, why can't it be"? Said miss signal, "because it's my favorite song to" said Mr Baker. As they carried on talking they arrived at the restaurant. The limo driver opened the door for miss signal first and helped her out of the limo. He then helped Mr Baker out of the limo and miss signal and Mr Baker both held hands and walked into the restaurant. "Hello sir; do you have a reservation" said a waiter at the restaurant "yes it's under Mr Baker; it should be the table sweet" said Mr baker "oh yes Mr baker for the table sweet, right this way sir, madam" said the waiter. As the night slowly came to a close miss signal was asking what Mr Baker's job was and what he did. Then out of nowhere he all of a sudden asked if she would be his girlfriend and she said "oh my god, ummmm, I don't know what to say" said miss signal happily "say yes, say yes" said Mr baker "yes I will, I love you Adam" said miss signal. Mr baker asked her another question "there is a job opening in the restricted area and I would love you to have it, I've put a word in for you and Mr kite said he would be happy for you to become the deputy head" said Mr baker "what? No, I can't accept that, what will you be?" said miss signal "well I'll be your boss, you see Mr Kite is retiring so we need a new boss and a new deputy, so he chose me to be in command and you for the deputy" said Mr baker "well I'll have to ask Mr wright and see what he thinks" said miss signal "no you don't, I asked him and he said you'll be perfect" said Mr baker._


End file.
